gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls Gossiper
|image = S1e3 gossiper.png |type = Newspaper publisher |owner = Toby Determined |employees = |address = |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |times = 18 }} The is a rather unpopular newspaper that is run by Toby Determined. It is located in a small building in the town of Gravity Falls. History Season 1 In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," McGucket showed an article from the Gossiper reporting on his homicidal pterodactyl-tron, which he built when his wife left him. In "Headhunters," Dipper and Mabel got Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland to go to the Gossiper's headquarters in an attempt to arrest Toby for murdering Wax Stan. However, Toby was able to prove his innocence by showing them security footage of Toby kissing a cutout of Shandra Jimenez at 10:00 PM, Saturday, the time of the murder. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Stan becomes furious when he reads the article of Gideon Gleeful going on a date with Mabel. Later in the episode, the headquarters is seen again when Toby calls Dipper to meet him at 412 Gopher Road, as part of a trap set by Gideon, in return for Shandra Jimenez's phone number. During "Summerween," Dipper, Mabel, Candy Chiu, Grenda, and Soos go to the Gossiper's headquarters while going trick-or-treating. They see Toby, whose face horrifies them more than his monster mask, making him depressed. In "Bottomless Pit!," during Dipper's story "Voice Over," Stan is reading the paper when Mabel asks him if he'd "ever kissed a pig before." He is also seen reading another newspaper to avoid eye contact with Dipper and Mabel in Mabel's story "Trooth Ache." In "Carpet Diem," The Gossiper's horoscope for Sheriff Blubs predicted a bearded witch would chase a talking pig. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland believed the prediction had come true when they witnessed Soos (in Waddles' body) being chased by a hungry Old Man McGucket. In "Land Before Swine," Dipper and Soos are seen going over some of the Gossiper's articles about the Pterodactyl's attacks on the town. In "Gideon Rises," Soos is seen reading an article about Gideon being sent to prison, which featured a comment from the boy's father, Bud. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Art," Mabel gives Toby his caricature while he's in the newspaper's building. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Dipper compiles a bulletin board filled with notes and clippings from the Gossiper to try and piece together the big mysteries of the town. In "The Golf War" there is a front-page article of Pacifica's fashion advice. Under the newspaper's title, it reads "You've got questions. I've got scoliosis." In Clay Day in "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," one of the clay creatures read an article. In "Society of the Blind Eye" there are two articles McGucket has, one of which is framed. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery" the Northwests have a copy of the Gossiper. The front page of the issue gave Preston the idea to ask for Dipper's help. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Stan is seen reading a copy of the paper during the episode's cold open. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," five issues are shown, each headline an update on Stan's status in the running for mayor. In "The Last Mabelcorn" there are several issues of the Gossiper in the trash can outside the building that Toby emerges from (possibly his house). Location The Gravity Falls Gossiper headquarters is located in a small wooden building, between a Tavern and a red building with "No Vacancy" painted on it. It is notably smaller than the other buildings and it has a sign that reads, "Gravity Falls Gossiper." Known Articles (Typos preserved) *'Now With Less Typo - CHAOS!' *'Wax Attack at Shack' *'Now With Less Typo - LIL GIDEON'S LI'L GIRLFRIEND?' ...Gravity Falls' most most ador-...spotted downtown...ith this sweet gumdrop...andy has been identified...k's ray of sunshine. ....was most likely...re an ice...biycle...rflies...badger in... Has our town's wild stallion finally been tamed? Do I hear wedding bells?? Hands off ladies, this one's taken! *'Reporter Calls Mom - Pleasant *'UFO Was a Sham! - Anonymous Depity Comes Clean''' *'Now With Lipc Typos' *'Cop Car Crunch' thumb|Dipper's research. GRAVITY FALLS - A freak monster attack transformed Sheriff Blubs's squad car into a stylish makeshift convertable late Friday night. "We were in the middle of keeping the mean streets of Gravity Falls safe when all of a sudden, the roof was ripped straight off my squad car," Blubs said. Deputy Durland who was also present during the incident. "There's no feeling better in the world than driving with the top down and feeling the breeze whipping through your hair! Makes you feel alive!," Durland stated. No charges have been filed against the giant, winged monstrosity whose whereabouts and origin are unknown. Although Blubs hopes to see the savage creature in small claims court at some point in the near future. *'Sheep Snatched' GRAVITY FALLS - After an exhaustive, five day search throughout the thick forests of Gravity Falls, three sheep remain victims of sheep snatching. "If there's one thing I have zero tolerance for, it's sheep snatching." Jim Storch, the owner of Storch Farms, said. "Some kind of giant bird is what did it. I've never seen anything like it before. If scientists haven't already named this particular species of bird, they ought to name it Sheep Snatcher on account of how good it is at snatching sheep. You might say that the flying creature also snatched away Storch's heart. "I loved those sheep more than anything," Storch said as tears streamed down his weathered face. A candlelight vigil is being planned for cut off. *'A Minor Problem' GRAVITY FALLS - Local miners thought they were on the verge of striking a rich, mineral deposit early on Wednesday. Instead, they uncovered a massive network of mysterious caverns. Several miners are missing after exploring the area. Those who returned reported hearing loud, high-pitched screeches. Some insist the sounds came from a giant prehistoric creature somehow left over from the late Jurassic period. "Dagnabitt!," exclaimed Jack Solomon, owner of the troubled mining company. "Where's the canary when you need him? He's supposed to drop dead when something's wrong!" The caged canary has since been fired. cut off neologists are working with the cut off. *'Now With Less Typos - LIL GIDEON IN THE BIG HOUSE' "He could use a time out." -Bud Gleeful *'Society Column - Greatest Thing of the Summer!' Pacifica Northwest Declares "V-Neck" the Look of the Season *'Computer Animation Invented - Stop Motion Declared Dead!' "So real looking!" *'Disoriented Man Found At Museum' Sent packing. Slow News Day. *'Local Coot Continues Downward Slide' Seen eating raccoon. Son offers no comment. *'"Mystery Solver" Catches Vampire Bat' *'"Town Upside Down"' *'Stan a hit with the elderly - Promises tough new lawn laws' __re race __outs *'"Stan's the man!" says local lumberjacks' Farmer Sprott drops out of the race *'Stan gets beaver endorsement - Could shrews and ____ be far behind?' *'Underdog is over, dawg. - Stan Pines takes lead!' Sightings ru:Сплетник Гравити Фолз Category:Objects Category:Season 1 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Season 1 places Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Companies Category:Periodicals